


New Heights

by Drota



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drota/pseuds/Drota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Rose and Tentoo enjoy their garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Heights

"Oh, Rose…Oh yes…yes…this is just…oh…fantastic! Oh my…Rose, you've got to…just…"

"Close, Doctor!"

"Talk to me, I need…Ah! Yeah? Yes, I'm gonna-"

"Just there, Doctor, oh my god..."

"Ohhhh, fffff-"

"Doctor!"

He rolled to the side, getting slowly to his knees and raised his right arm to brush pieces of tree out of his hair. "The view from up that tree, Rose...incredible!"

"Ohmygod, get in the car, we're going to the hospital," and she was pulling him up by his collar, across the lawn and through the kitchen before he could say, with far too much excitement and enthusiasm "Compound fracture!"


End file.
